Gōzaburō Seto
is the boss of the Seto Group, the husband of Ren Seto and the father of Sun Seto. Personality Gōzaburō is a headstrong, short tempered and all around emotional guy in his everyday life who takes matters to extremes and resorting to his anger rather easily. It takes little to provoke him and it takes even less to send him on a blind rage, especially when it comes to his daughter whom he dotes on lovingly. However their are instances where his love for his daughter take rather unpredictable and insane turns such as trying to be "moe" for her, much to Sun Seto's embarrassment. The mere thought of Sun ever getting a husband was enough for him to knock Masa straight into stone and give him amnesia, though in this case he was intoxicated; and furthermore hates Nagasumi Michishio for being Sun's betrothed and later Husband, being against it from the start and was even unwilling to disclose the loophole for both of them to live because it involved marriage. Nagasumi marrying Sun is, as he sees it, trying to steal her away from him and making her love him more the Gōzaburō. Its not hard to see that the Yakuza boss has a bit of a drinking problem at times, and when in such a state he looses most of the self-control (regardless of how minimum he has) and goes on rampages from a simple comment or tiny sight of something displeasing. While his wife is a deterrent towards his harebrained schemes at keeping Sun and Nagasumi separate, as she will not hesitate to hand out punishment, he is not really afraid of her and loves her dearly, but they have different parenting agendas. Ren believing that as a parent her job is to get Sun ready for the world, Gōzaburō is over protective of his daughter and wants to forever shield her from the outside world. Gōzaburō's protectiveness is an aspect of his own kind heart, an unbecoming trait for a boss of organized crime, but something that Gōzaburō possesses in spades. He took the amnesiac Masa in and protected both Masa, and the Seto Group from the examiners wrath and kept him well hidden for many years, and commands a great respect from his subordinates that is closely knit to the point of friendship as opposed to any fear-based loyalty. Also of note was that he initially was going to spare Nagasumi of any repercussion and ignore the situation and had not a Mermaid Examiner happened to enter at that ill fated moment then Nagasumi and Sun would not have been engaged to begin with. In spite of his considerable rage, battle prowess and repetitive beatings of Nagasumi, Gōzaburō is a bit, daresay, comedic at times in his attempts to protect Sun, dressing up as a "moe" videogame character to "understand Sun's heart". Finally even though he is the Yakuza head of the Seto group as well as a powerfully built man with a formidable attitude, he has an overwhelming fear of cats (or kittens) due to an incident that happened in his childhood (which parodies that of Doraemon's fear of mice, both in its origins and his reaction when seeing the object of his phobia). Plot By pulling strings at the ministry of education, Gōzaburō, together with many of the Seto Group members, Ren Seto, Masa and Shark Fujishiro, enrolls in the staff of Nagasumi's junior-high school in order to watch over Sun, thus becoming Nagasumi and Sun's homeroom teacher. Powers and Abilities As the head-honcho of the Seto Group, Gōzaburō is the top dog and one of the most influential merfolk in organized crime. Though it seems that Yakuza are not illegal in the Merfolk community, Gōzaburō is none-the-less the leader of an organization of powerhouse fighters like Sun Seto, Shark Fujishiro, Masa, and Maki. He seems to be well connected as he arranged for he, his wife and his compatriots to enroll as staff members mid-semester (summer break does not signify the end of school year in the Japanese school year) and possibly even posses some clout in the Merfolk government to aid him in covering up Masa's pre-amnesiac identity. In terms of hand-to-hand combat he is strong enough to defeat powerful foes, some while in an intoxicated state such as pre-amnesia Masa (though he was caught by surprise in this case) and go toe-to-toe with Lunar's Papa who had effortlessly defeated Shark Fujishiro before hand. He was the only one who could force his way through the rocks of the noble's prison. He is immensely durable staying conscious when forced through a urinal with enough force to break the wall, and get up with only slight damage, and break through walls on whims, in one instance uprooting a bathtub en process. As a Merfolk he can breath underwater, and swim at incredible speeds. Relationships Family Seto Group Masa A lieutenant in The Seto Outfit, Masa serves as one of the most prominent members of the group, although Masa is usually neutral, if slightly encouraging and/or respectful, towards Nagasumi and Sun's betrothal he would usually side with his boss in such matters. Unbeknownst to Masa at first he was once a Mermaid examiner who was evaluating the Seto Outfit a decade ago when Gozaburo in a drunken state tossed him against a stone statue and ever sense Masa suffered from amnesia. Realizing that both he and Masa would suffer if the authorities discovered what he had done Gozaburo decided to look after him until his memory came back which did not happen for ten years. Masa eventually took on a solemn oath to the Seto Outfit during his stint without prior memory, presumably because he had nowhere else to go and because the Seto Gang had been so nice to him. When Masa's previous identity was possibly about to be unraveled by his long-lost little sister Gozaburo made a quick and never before established alliance with Nagasumi to stop it and helped him, before attempting to take matters into his own hands and vicious beat Masa "because of love" in order to stop the situation, in advertantly giving him his memory back and awakening pre-amnesiac Masa to the current decade. After getting his memory back Masa decided to stay because of this oath and the decade that he had been apart of the yakuza outfit. Interestingly Masa had once cross-dressed for his daughter in the initial attempt at diverting Nagasumi from marrying Sun but gave into the idea of going back on his oath when Gozaburo crossdressed (although he did make him do so to) to understand Sun Seto's heart. Shark Fujishiro Shark Fujishiro seems to be a highranking and/or close compatriot of Gozaburo Seto. He was one of the Yakuza who transferred into Nagasumi's school along with Masa implying a high degree of trust and closeness between boss and subordinate. However Shark Fujishiro is annoyed by this new setting and desires to return home to Seto as soon as possible by eating Nagasumi. Gozaburo is fully willing to call on Fujishiro at first attempt when it is needed however when this cannot happen at the immediate moment he will rely on other yakuza for the job.d Shark Fujishiro came close to abandoning his role of yakuza after the incident when Gozaburo attempted to understand his daughter's heart by cross-dressing. Nagasumi Michishio One of the defining point in the series is the relationship between Gōzaburō and his future-son-in-law. Gozaburo first became aware of Nagasumi after discovering that he had seen his daughter's mermaid form and was initially going to ignore it had an examiner not overheard the entire thing spurring him into action. At first it seemed like hate-at-first-sight because it could mean his daughter's death unless Nagasumi died so he decided to kill Nagasumi. Though he still felt that Nagasumi needed to know why he needed to be killed which is why he asked Masa to save his life to be killed latter. Upon explaining and his wife than proposed the ultimatum - marriage - Gōzaburō wouldn't heed to loosing his only daughter.Thus the entire Seto Group present went to kill Nagasumi and Gōzaburō did not change his views on Nagasumi on a personal level when he engaged, but was so horror-stricken and dumbfounded that it only resolved his desire to kill Nagasumi to its zenith. Gōzaburō is easily one of Nagasumi's biggest threats to his survival and through him Nagasumi would face him even as an indirect threat with Seto Group members often siding with Gōzaburō to help kill Nagasumi, such as Shark Fujishiro who desired to return to Saitama, or Masa who while supportive and a teacher figure would often side with his boss over Nagasumi. He is also the reason that Maki is introduced to him as a constant threat. When Nagasumi drank mermaid mineral water and grew to bizarre gigantism Gōzaburō was shocked and horrified, neglecting to tell Sun of a way to reverse the process. He even cheered when Nagasumi was blasted by missiles. Rare moments of civility do exist between Nagasumi and Gozaburo such as when Gozaburo rather politely asked Nagasumi to take a photo of him and Sun to commemorate the father-daughter bonding moment. Nagasumi has also become privy to the fact that Gozaburo did not outgrow his Ailurophobia (fear of cats) which he used to briefly turn the tables on his home room teacher. This caused Gozaburo is react by sending subordinates after him to rough him up and get rid of the cat (Shark Fujishiro was not asked to because he would eat Nagasumi and thus upset Sun). On a few occasions Gōzaburō actually came to Nagasumi's rescue Nagasumi was extremely grateful, but these moments of peace seldom lasted very long. Also while Gōzaburō constantly proclaims that he wishes Nagasumi would die he refrained from doing so in a way that would make Sun unhappy. He was also perfectly fine if both lived but Nagasumi simply did not marry her, or even date her. And in spite of everything else and his desire to keep the two apart Gōzaburō despises the thought of Nagasumi being cheated on for either the fact that it would upset Sun or that it would be an excuse to terminate Nagasumi without getting Sun upset or a combination thereof. However Gōzaburō's hate reached its pinnacle when Nagasumi was under the affects of his wife's potion that made all of the woman love him and the men hate him. He instantly saw Nagasumi as some sort of ugly, Gosenkugi who made a snide remark about stealing Sun away from him and that she loved him for than she did her father (though the fact that Sun was cuddling near him might have also affected his behavior) causing him to punch Nagasumi and than chase him through the school. When he finally caught up to him he, like almost the entire male student body and possibly staff (including Shark Fujishiro, but not Masa) chant as they attempt to burn him at the stake like a french witch. Apparently Gōzaburō stalked him home that night but did not react until Sun was in the bathroom with him. His anger at a new peek Gōzaburō burst through the wall, ripping up the bathtub in the process and chasing him until double punching him along with Nagasumi's father leaving him bruised until the next day. The next day when Nagasumi got a real love letter, Nagasumi instantly suspected Gōzaburō to be behind it and confronted him about it, but instead the love letter was real and from Class Rep who accidentally confesses to Sun Seto much to Gōzaburō's horror, to the point that he could do nothing but stand next to him as Class Rep transformed into the Last Amazoness. Growing consideration and Respect Eventually the time would come for Gōzaburō and Nagasumi to work together when Masa was accidentally endangered. Gōzaburō revealed to Nagasmi Masa's pre-amnesiac self and the two set forwards to save Masa. Though this did not stop Gōzaburō from badmouthing him to Class Rep, it might have been to increase validity of Nagasumi's gay claims. Eventually the two even charged at Masa to stop him from remembering, working together for the very first time. Nagasumi's interventions at ramming the sub into the nobleman's house was the reason that Gōzaburō escaped, which Gōzaburō released was his work, though in this case it was actually Chimp's doing. Their understanding reached its peak when Nagasumi's vows to save Sun were overheard by the Yakuza and he rushed to defend Nagasumi, showing a grudging respect that is slowly getting better. Though Gōzaburō has yet to give his blessing he is none-the-less willing to acknowledge Nagasumi's growth, but still gets annoyed when Nagasumi refers to him as "father". Trivia * Gōzaburō's surname Seto 'means "swift current, rapids" (瀬) ('se) and "door" (戸) (to). Gallery Gōzaburō Seto.jpg|Gōzaburō's Anime Character Art Category:Characters Category:Seto Group Category:Merfolk Category:Male Characters Category:Isono Junior High School